Atrapado en mi propia fama
by girlschmidtjow23
Summary: La fama tiene su precio...y eso es lo que BIG TIME RUSH aprendio...porque hasta Hollywood tiene sus secretos: magia y ciencia oculta y peligrosa...¿listo para leer una historia de suspenso, ciencia ficcion y romance?
1. Chapter 1

Wazza camaradas comisarios, les traigo una nueva novela sobre mis amados monoperros (ósea BIG TIME RUSH ) tal vez ya leyeron mis otras novelas: EL DIARIO DE Damon Y IMPOSSIBLE LOVE.

Nota:

*Datos curiosos de las bandas mencionadas*

(Esto significa que aclaro algo)

Esto es para el Flashback, canciones o comentarios

Espero que les guste esta sinopsis y pequeño capítulo ¿vale? Pero bueno sin más que decir empecemos…

Capitulo: 1 sorpresas

_(Narración normal):_

_Era un caluroso día en los Ángeles… ahí se encontraba una de las boy bands más importantes en la actualidad, estamos hablando sobre: BIG TIME RUSH. Se hizo famosa, gracias a que Gustavo Roque los encontrara, aunque solo estaba interesado en hacer famoso a Kendall, decidió hacerlos una banda. Y eso fue la mejor decisión de su vida. Ganaron muchos premios, rushers y sobre todo apoyo tanto como de la prensa como de sus familias._

_Lamentablemente no todo es de color de rosa, pues siempre en una historia hermosa o "perfecta" tiene que haber un lado oscuro, en este caso gente envidiosa o vengativa, la fama tiene un precio, sin embargo nadie les dijo lo que Hollywood tenía más que rumores…trae ciencia y magia oculta._

_Pero bueno empecemos desde el principio, como ocurrió uno de los escándalos más impactantes e increíbles._

_Todo comenzó con una tarde de grabación en Roque Records…_

_Narra Kendall:_

_Gustavo nos había llamado para hablar sobre nuestra nueva gira, aunque no lo parezca estoy emocionado pero a la vez triste porque tendré que alejarme de Jo (_aquí entre nos katelyn me cae mal, larga historia)_ sin embargo estoy feliz por nuestro progreso._

_Había bandas nuevas, o como les dice Griffin "nuevas competencias" yo no lo veo así pero bueno…_

_Llegue, entre al estudio y ahí se encontraban los chicos…_

_-_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-_pregunto james-._

_-_estaba con Jo-.

-oh si JENDALL ES LO MAXIMO_-dice logan imitando a las fans de "JENDALL"-._

-vamos logan sabemos que terminaste DE NUEVO con Camille pero no por eso debes estar enojado y desquitarte con Kendall-_menciona Carlos-._

_Al decir eso, logan se enojó mucho pues siempre tenían discusiones y volvían y terminaban era muy confuso._

_En eso llegan Gustavo y Kelly…_

-PERROS-_grita-_TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A SUS NUEVOS TELONEROS -.

-¿creí que victoria vendría de nuevo con nosotros?-(otra cosa tampoco me agrada victoria: p)_ dijo Carlos-._

_-_así era el plan-_menciona Kelly-_pero al parecer no ha sacado otro tema nuevo después de "GOLD"-.

-ASÍ QUE NECESITAMOS ENCONTRAR A SUS NUEVOS TELONEROS Y ASÍ AL MISMO TIEMPO AYUDAR A QUE SUS CARRERAS DESPEGUEN-_nos dice y saca una laptop con un escritorio-_AHORA EMPIECEN A BUSCAR BANDAS O CANTANTES EN LA WEB QUE ESTAN CAUSANDO CONTROVERSIA-.

_Nos pusimos a buscar como locos, nos dijo que a 5 Seconds Of Summer (_QUE POR CIERTO YO AMO A ESA BANDA) _no serían nuestros teloneros pues ellos también se irían de gira, pasaron horas y horas y nada hasta que encontramos a unas chicas realmente talentosas y sexys se llamaban: "THE LIGTHS"._

_-_oye mira esas chicas realmente son sensuales-_dice james-_que bueno que Lucy no escucho-.

-veamos algunos de sus videos-_comenta Logan-._

_Nos pusimos a ver un video de ellas…eran 4 chicas: una rubia algo baja, una castaña con gran cuerpo, una pelirroja de ojos azules que creo que es la más guapa de las 4 y finalmente una morena con estilo rockero._

-Hola nosotras somos "THE LIGTHS" estamos en Milán, Italia. Y vinimos a traer una coreografía que nosotras mismas hicimos, pero ahora nos presentaremos. Yo soy Kylie-_menciona una rubia de ojos verdes que debo admitir que se parece a mí-._

_-_Bueno yo soy Jane –_dice esa castaña linda mientras lanza un beso-._

_-¿_eh? ¿Qué onda? Soy Carrie-_menciona la rockera-._

_-_y yo soy Julieth, pero pueden decirme Juls-Juls-_dice la pelirroja sexy-._

_-_y aquí les traemos una coreografía de la canción de Inna llamada: "In your's Eyes"-.

_Vimos como bailaban y lo hacían realmente bien, vimos que tenían varios seguidores, varias coreografías y covers de Austin mahone, IM5 y Ariana Grande_

_Después de un rato viéndolas cerramos la laptop y quedamos con la boca abierta._

_ -_espero que Alexa me perdone por decir esto pero…SON SENSUALES ESAS CHICAS-.

-lo sé y bailan y cantan increíble-_comenta Logan-._

-bien los que quieran que ellas sean nuestras teloneras digan "HOCKEY"-_dije decidido y todos dijeron "HOCKEY"-._

_Llegan Gustavo y Kelly con una sonrisa…_

-PERROS LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA BUENA-.

-nosotros también-_dijimos los 4-._

_-_¿ya encontraron a sus teloneros?-.

-sí, hemos decidido que serán las bellas chicas de "THE LIGHTS"-.

_Al decir esto, veo sus caras de: oh…._

-¿Qué sucede?-_dice james-._

-PUES…RESULTA QUE PENSAMOS QUE NUNCA ENCOTRARIAN A SUS TELONEROS…-.

-así que también buscamos en Internet y encontramos una banda de Rock-Pop-_dice Kelly realmente nerviosa-._

_-_¿Qué?-.

-se llama "WE ARE THE NEXT"

-pero nosotros ya decidimos-_Logan-._

-si además ese nombre es estúpido-_bromea Carlos y nos comenzamos a reír-._

_Paramos de reír y nos pusimos algo serios…_

_-_KELLY PONLES ALGO DE ELLOS-.

_Kelly nos da una Tablet y nos pone un video de ellos hasta ya tienen una cuenta pequeña en Vevo…_

_Eran 5 chicos: 4 chicos y 1 chica… pero era bastante familiar…_

_Escuchamos una canción de ellos se llamaba: Dr. McFly._

Hey you, baby nice, yeah, that girl with the skirt of Zara

Please Don't tell me nerd because i like "_**back to future"**_

But i like this movie so much like you i think you're perfect for me

So i want you and i goes to my house, and tell me: i love you

Baby tell me how making mine?

_La letra era algo rara y atrevida pero el ritmo era bueno y pegajoso…estuvimos bailando un poco con la canción. Gustavo y Kelly se reían porque como reaccionábamos con la canción y viene el coro._

this nigth, you say me: hey man, i'm sorry but i don't date with the "Dr. McFly"

So what, you're dating with a idiot guy, with the face like Bieber

I need you so much, Please don't hear me now baby nice of Zara

This reason so why everbody say me: What's up ?

_Eran buenos sí, pero no tanto como "THE LIGTHS"…_

-son buenos…PERO NOS QUEDAMOS CON THE LIGHTS-_dice Carlos-._

_Estuvimos peleando por un rato hasta que una parte de la canción canto la bajista…_

hey mi amigo solo deja a ese fresilla, si no le gusta esa película, pues solo déjala en el centro comercial, vayamos al estudio y disfrutemos noche de GEEKS

_Canto en español, y en eso todos volteamos a verla…_

-hay no puede ser…-_dijeron james y logan-._

-es…-.

-mi hermana… -_dice Carlos susurrando-._

-¿TU QUE?_-dijeron Kelly y Gustavo-._

-ella es mi hermana-.

-TU JAMÁS NOS DIJISTE ESO-.

-pues es una larga historia…-_dije-_otro día se los contaremos-.

-DINOS AHORA-_grito Gustavo-._

-pues verán…-.

_Fuimos interrumpidos por que llego Griffin…_

-chicos necesito que vengan rápido-.

-AHORA NO GRIFFIN LOS PERROS Y YO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ALGO SERIO-.

-esto es más serio que su asunto…me acaba de llamar los jefes de 5 Seconds Of Summer (ósea 1D) los chicos quieren hablar con ustedes sobre un comentario que le pusieron a una banda llamada "THE LIGTHS", están ahora en línea en el estudio principal-.

_Dicho eso todos corrimos como locos a ver si era cierto, y si, ahí estaban los 4 australianos._

-Hola chicos-_dijeron-_nos enteramos que están interesados en 2 bandas-.

-ammm solo en 1-_menciona James-._

-no, vimos que comentaron a "THE LIGTHS" y a "WE ARE THE NEXT"-_dice un muchacho con cabello rojo (_Michael)_-._

_Todos volteamos hacia Gustavo y a Kelly…_

-si bueno creo que no necesitamos presentarnos… -_dice Logan-._

_-_no, sabemos quiénes son… James, Kendall, Logan Y Carlos-_dice un_ _tipo con una bandana como la de James _ (Ashton)_-._

_-_y ustedes son: Luke, Ashton, Michael y Coloum-_dice James enojado pues al parecer se siente amenazado-._

_-_es Calum-.

-en fin no queremos pelear, sino negociar y hacer un trato-.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-_todos mencionamos con intriga-._

-como a todos nos interesan estas personas talentosas-_dice Luke-._

_-_ hablamos entre nosotros y se nos ocurrió una apuesta-_dice Ashton-._

-suena interesante-_dice logan-._

_ -_lo sabemos, esta es la apuesta: todos haremos un Live Stream, la banda que tenga más views y tweets durante ese día decidirá quién se lleva de telonero-_dijo Michael-._

_-_eso suena…-.

-increíble…ACEPTAMOS-_dijo Carlos emocionado-._

_-_Carlos-_todos gritamos pues aún no lo habíamos hablado-._

_-_está acordado, haremos el Live Stream en 2 semanas que gane el mejor, adiós-.

_Se desconectan y nos enojamos con Carlos…_

_-_¿EN SERIO? ACABAS DE METERNOS EN UNA APUESTA DIFICIL DE GANAR-.

-sonó increíble-.

-Carlos, si perdemos esa apuesta ellos elegirán a "THE LIGTHS" NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN LAS CHICAS SENSUALES-_James se pone paranoico-._

_-_todos a calmarse…tenemos 2 semanas durante ese tiempo conoceremos mejor a los 2 bandas, y planearemos nuestra Live Stream…les aseguro que ganaremos esto…SOMOS UN EQUIPO Y LO LOGRAREMOS-_dije orgulloso y decidido-._

_Mientras tanto en Milán, Italia…_

_-_oigan chicas tienen que ver esto…-_dijo Kylie-._

_-_más vale que valga la pena me está lavando el cabello-_menciono Jane-._

_-_¿Dónde están Julieth y Carrie?-.

-ammm dijeron que estarían armando un nuevo paso para la coreografía-.

-pues diles que vengan esto es muy importante…VE A LLAMARLAS-.

-está bien…relájate-.

_En eso Jane se va al cuarto donde ensayan y llama a Julieth y Carrie._

-¿Qué pasa Kylie?-_pregunta Julieth-._

_-_más te vale que no sea una broma o que aparecieron los "JUAN DIRESHION" (one direction)-_dice Carrie con cara de fastidio pues ella prefería mil veces el rock y el rap que el pop-._

-chicas-_se levanta de su silla-_nuestra oportunidad para volvernos famosas internacionalmente se cumplió…LO HEMOS LOGRADO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_grito tanto que hizo que sus amigas se asustaran y se taparan los oídos-._

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?-_dice Jane-._

_-_vean esto-_las acerca hacia su computadora-_vean los 2 primeros comentarios-.

_Comentario 1:_

_Hola chicas, somos Big Time Rush y estuvimos viéndolas y nos gustan sus bailes y sus covers y queremos pedirles que sean nuestras teloneras para nuestra próxima gira. Esperamos que acepten, nos mantendremos comunicados con ustedes. ATTE. Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan._

_P.D: Son muy bellas ;)._

_Fin del comentario 1_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_grita Jane-_ ES INCREÍBLE BIG TIME RUSH NOS QUIERE DE TELONERAS AHHHHHHHHH AHORA LOS AMO AUN MAS…-_se queda callada por un momento-_Julieth ¿Cuándo le dijiste a tu hermano Logan sobre nosotras? ¿Creí que no sabía nada de esto? -.

-se supone que no debió de enterarse…pero RAYOS…espero que no me haya reconocido-_dice preocupada pues cuando ella tenía 9 años sus padres y su abuela la enviaron a un internado en Italia ya que pensaban que estaría mejor si se alejaba de los niños por un largo tiempo para ser más femenina y menos tímida y nunca le dijo a su familia que ya era parte de un grupo como su hermano (_ósea se llama Julieth Z. Mitchell)_-._

_-_pero por supuesto que no-_interviene Carrie-_ desde que te pintaste el cabello, usaste los pupilentes y adelgazaste más ya casi nadie te reconoce-_menciona mientras mastica un chicle-_además para que queremos ser sus teloneras…NO LE ABRIRE EL SHOW A UN CUARTETO DE NIÑOS BONITOS-.

-no les digas así, solo porque no sean rockeros no significa que los trates así-_dijo Kylie-_además hay otra banda que también nos quiere de teloneras…lean-.

_Comentario 2:_

_Hey THE LIGTHS, somos 5 Seconds of Summer y hace unos días las vimos por YouTube y nos encantó sus bailes y cantan muy bien. En fin queremos pedirles que nos abran nuestros conciertos en nuestra primera gira como solistas. Si aceptan por favor mándenos un tweet en nuestro Twitter. (_Aquí no puedo poner el arroba pero su twitter de ellos es: arroba 5secsofsummer).

_Hasta entonces._

_ Fin del comentario 2_

-ESA SI ESQUE ES UNA BANDA DE VERDAD JAJAJAJAJAA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ Carrie grita como loca -._

_2 semanas después…_

_(Narración normal)_

_Los chicos estaban preparándose para iniciar su Live Stream, tenían todo preparado, celulares con pila, tablets, suficiente comida pues suele durar mucho tiempo e incluso estaban dispuestos a contestar todos los tweets posibles para ganar la apuesta._

_Avisaron a sus rushers unos días antes, ya estaban a punto de salir al aire cuando de repente entra un video llamado…_

_ -_¿ya están listos?-_dice Calum (_es mi 5SOS favorito *_*)-.

-por supuesto que si-_dice James-._

_-_muy bien suerte y que gane la mejor banda-.

_Todos oprimieron grabar y empezó el twitcam…_

_-_WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA todo el mundo-_dice Carlos emocionado -._

_ -_somos "BIG TIME RUSH" y bienvenidos a nuestra Twitcam-_dice James confiado-._

_-_esperamos leer sus tweets y esperamos que lo disfruten-_dicen Logan y Kendall al mismo tiempo _(KOGAN IS REAL *_* no sé ustedes pero yo soy Kogan Shipper)-.

_Las 2 bandas comenzaron a hacer cosas graciosas, contaron chistes y hasta respondieron muchos tweets, los views subían muy rápido._

_Las fans les preguntaron cosas como: sobre la gira, si le gustaba esta comida, su color favorito, que harían si estuvieran perdidos, que opinaban sobre las otras bandas, etc._

_Duraron casi 50 minutos…_

-si bueno es cierto si llore con el Titanic-_dice Logan _ *dato curioso que solo saben las rushers*-_._

-bueno ya tenemos que irnos gracias por vernos y mandarnos sus tweets son los mejores-_dice Carlos muy sentimental-._

-LOS AMAMOS-_grita James-._

_ -_los veremos pronto en la gira, ADIOS-_dice Kendall dicho eso apaga la cámara y da por terminada la Twitcam-._

_Unos minutos después…_

-PERROS ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE USTEDES-_dice Gustavo-._

_-_¿ganamos la apuesta?-_pregunta Logan-._

_-_NO…AUN NO LO SABEMOS… PERO TUVIERON MUCHOS VIEWS Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE GANAREMOS-_dice-_Kelly por favor cruza los dedos para la suerte-_susurra Gustavo-._

_En eso llega Griffin con una limonada en las manos…_

_ -_muchachos, vayan al estudio principal-.

_Todos se dirigen al estudio…_

_-_¿y bien que gano?-_´pregunta Kendall-._

_-_ah sí, claro ni si quiera un "hola chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?"-_menciona Ashton ofendido _*un dato de 5SOS es que Ashton es el más sensible de la banda*-.

-sí, hola, bueno ¿Quién gano?-_comenta James-._

_-_ammmm… como decirles…pues…ammmm…es una locura-_dice con pausas Calum_ *en la vida real Calum acostumbra hacer eso*-.

_ -_ no es por ser grosero…pero…DIGAN YA QUIEN GANO-_grita Kendall-._

_-_fue un empate…-_menciona Michael nervioso-._

_-_¿Qué?-_gritan-._

_-_tranquilos… esa fue nuestra reacción vamos a solucionarlo-_dice Luke-._

_-_TENEMOS QUE COMENZAR NUESTRA GIRA EN 4 MESES, DEBEMOS EMPEZAR A ENSAYAR AHORA-_grita James-._

_-_tengo una idea…-_dice Carlos-._

_-_ahora no Carlos-_menciona Logan-._

-dinos tu idea-_dice Ashton-._

_-_¿Qué tal si todos decimos al mismo tiempo que banda queremos?-_pregunta Carlos-._

_-_Carlos esa es la peor…-_interrumpen a Logan-._

_-_de hecho no es mala idea- _dice Michael-._

_-_¿EN SERIO? -_todos voltean-._

_-_sí, nosotros decimos otra banda…-.

-nos quedamos con la otra…Carlos POR UNA VEZ TUVISTE UNA GRAN IDEA-_dice Logan-._

_-_exacto-.

-muy bien…listos… 1…2…3…YA-.

-"WE ARE THE NEXT"-.

-"THE LIGTHS"-.

_Todos hablan al mismo tiempo…_

-¿esperen ustedes quieren a WATN?-_pregunta James con entusiasmo-._

_-_claro, las chicas de "THE LIGTHS" son lindas pero nos gusta el estilo de WATN- _aclara Calum-._

_-_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_los chicos gritan y saltan de emoción-_ok… CHICOS GRACIAS NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, CUIDENSE Y SUERTE EN SU GIRA-.

-gracias igualmente-.

_Se desconectan y Gustavo los tranquiliza…_

_-_BIEN PERROS, SE GANARON A LA "GIRL BAND" ITALIANA PERO AHORA TENEMOS QUE AVISARLES PARA QUE VENGAN Y ENSAYEN CON NOSOTROS EN UNOS DÍAS-_._

_-_así que tienen que ensayar, vocalizar y contactarlas-_dice Kelly-._

_-_MAÑANA LLEGARAN A LAS 7:00 AM Y SEAN PUNTUALES-.

-lo prometemos…muy bien Logan contáctalas, James y Carlos preparen una bienvenida y yo haré…-_suena el teléfono de Kendall-._tengo que ir a ver a Jo no tardo-.

**Sé que parece algo aburrido pero ya se viene lo interesante, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, déjenme sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Un saludo para la 5SOS FAMILY Y Mis hermanas Rushers : 3**

**Nos vemos pronto y no olviden leer mis otras novelas que aparecen en mi biografía.**

**Sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)**

**ATTE. Edna Somerhalder Jow Schmidt Hood**

**P.D: si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber para ver si puedo continuarla **


	2. Chapter 2: La fiesta del nuevo tour

_Wazza camaradas comisarios aquí les traigo otro episodio de esta extraña historia… espero que ahora si puedan comentar no se preocupen lectores fantasmas su opinión es aceptada aquí eh? Pero bueno…EMPECEMOS_

Capítulo 2: La fiesta del nuevo Tour

Nota:

*Datos curiosos de las bandas mencionadas*

(Esto significa que aclaro algo)

Esto es para el Flashback, canciones, comentarios o llamadas de algunos personajes

Narra Logan:

_Avisamos en twitter sobre nuestra nueva gira…mucha gente se emocionó y claro más porque confirmamos quienes serían nuestros teloneros. Llegue directamente a Palm Woods pues como lo dijo Carlos hace unas semanas Camille y yo terminamos…de nuevo, no sé qué nos pasa ahora, desde que gano ese papel para aparecer en "DIARIOS DE VAMPIROS" ha estado muy extraña._

_Llego a su departamento, toco la puerta, y ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre con su camisa morada y esos jeans que resaltan sus piernas…_

-Hola Logan-_dice mientras se acomoda su cabello-_ ¿Cómo estás?-.

-ammmm bien-_hubo una pausa muy incómoda-_te vi en el programa…luces bien como cazadora de vampiros-_decide hacerle un cumplido-._

_-_¿en serio?-_pregunto y asentí-_ gracias escuche que una banda italiana tocaría con ustedes-.

-sí, son las chicas de "THE LIGTHS"-_respondí-._

_-_una de ellas se parece a ti-_menciono-_esa tal Julieth, ¿no me dijiste que tenías una hermana en Italia?

-no-_comente nervioso pues si es cierto tengo una hermana allá pero dudo mucho que este en una banda nunca se lo he dicho a nadie mucho menos a Camille-_debiste haberlo soñado-_ahora que recuerdo por accidente le dije pero como estábamos ebrios…PENSE QUE NO LO RECORDARIA-._

-en fin ¿para qué viniste?-.

-ah sí, casi lo olvido te venía a decir que estas invitada a nuestra fiesta de la nueva gira que se llamara-_hice una pausa y saco de mi pantalón una hoja-_ "LA GIRA INTOCABLE"-(o en ingles UNTOUCHABLE TOUR)-.

-genial…Con gusto ire Logan-_en eso me da un abrazo pude oler su aroma a manzana-_me alegro que aun sigamos siendo amigos-_siento una punzada en el pecho…pues aun la amo-._

_-_si amigos-_le doy su invitación-_no faltes-.

-no lo haré-_en eso cierra su puerta y me siento estúpido-._

_En eso recuerdo que tengo que contactar a las chicas…RAYOS…_

Narra Lucy (*_* me declaro fan de ella):

-Y EN NOTICIAS DE ESPECTACULOS LA BOYBAND BIG TIME RUSH ACABA DE CONFIRMAR SU NUEVA GIRA…DONDE MENCIONARON QUE SUS TELONERAS PRINCIPALES SERAN LAS CHICAS ITALIANAS "THE LIGTHS" ESTO HA CAUSADO CONTROVERSIA EN LAS REDES SOCIALES TANTO LAS RUSHERS COMO LOS LIGTHNERS ESTAN EMOCIONADOS POR LA GIRA-_se apaga la televisión-._

_Me siento orgullosa de James, me había mencionado que haría una twitcam para ganar las teloneras más le vale que no las haya elegido porque son lindas…en eso suena mi celular…era una llamada de James…_

_Llamada de Lucy con James:_

_-_amor…-.

-ya me entere de tu gira-.

-rayos te lo iba decir…escucha yo-_decide hacerme la enojada-._

_-_NO PUEDO CREERLO-_tenía que aguantarme la risa-._

_-_la idea fue de Logan y…-.

-y es por eso que estoy feliz-.

-no las vi por su físico yo… -_hizo una pausa y me estaba muriendo de la risa-_¿FELIZ? ¿NO ESTAS ENOJADA?-.

-no James estoy feliz…pero si te extrañare mucho-.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Lucy Stone?-_pregunta-._

_-_oye ¿no puedo ser tierna?-.

-no, si puedes serlo…por cierto haremos una fiesta para festejar nuestro éxito-.

-¿Cuándo es?-.

-el 18 de agosto-.

-bien-.

-paso a las 8-.

-ok…FELICIDADES JAMES-.

-gracias…OYE…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-te amo…-_me susurra por teléfono-._

_-_y yo a ti-.

(HAY MOMENTO JUCY *_* AMO ESA PAREJA AHHHHHHHH)

_Fin de la llamada_

_No suelo ser muy tierna, pero necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él, desde que anuncie la fecha de mi próximo álbum he estado muy ocupada…tratare de estar con él, el tiempo posible._

_Al día siguiente…_

Narra Carlos:

_Llegamos muy temprano al estudio…me siento genial… (_Creo que quiso decir no me toquen ando chido XD)_ La señora Knight nos preparó hamburguesas como celebración de la nueva gira…veníamos algo dormidos pero vemos a Gustavo con un megáfono y a Kelly con 4 vasos de café._

_-_PERROS DESPIERTEN-_nos grita creo que se escuchó hasta Australia-_KELLY DALES EL CAFÉ EXPRESSO-.

-NO TENIAS QUE GRITARNOS-_grita Kendall-._

_-_chicos necesitamos que vengan y se tomen ese café rápido-.

-¿iniciaremos el ensayo ahora?-_pregunta James-._

_-_NO, AUN NO, LOGAN HABLO CON LAS CHICAS, Y ESTAN AHORA EN LINEA-.

_Dicho eso fuimos corriendo a la oficina de Gustavo._

_-_¿Dónde están?-_pregunta Kendall-._

_-_DIGANLE HOLA A "THE LIGTHS"-_en eso baja una pantalla y ahí estaban-._

_-_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_gritan con entusiasmo excepto Carrie-._

_-_hola-_mencionamos-._

_-_es un honor hablar con ustedes-_dice Kylie-._

_-_igualmente-_dije-._

_-_tal vez ya sepan nuestros nombres-.

-pero aun si nos presentaremos-.

-soy Kylie-.

-yo soy Jane-.

-ammmm Julieth-.

_Vimos que Carrie traía unos audífonos y una cara de "sáquenme de aquí"-_

_-_oye…-_le dice Jane-_¿no te vas a presentar?-.

-ELLOS YA SABEN NUESTROS NOMBRES…O AL MENOS DE QUE SON SOLO UNA CARA BONITA Y SUS 2 NEURONAS NO LO RECUERDEN-.

-OYE…-_grita James-._

_-_ya compórtate-_._

_-_ash, soy Carrie-_dice con sarcasmo-_¿ya puedo irme?-.

-no, ahora siéntate-_comenta Jane-._

_-_wow que linda-_dice Kendall-._

_-_ignoren eso…ammmm…chicos queremos decirles que estamos felices por ser sus teloneras-.

-si es grandioso…y debo confesar que soy RUSHER-_menciona Jane-._

_-_oyeron eso…ES NUESTRA FAN-_dije con entusiasmo-_.

-y debemos confesar que todos nosotros somos "LIGTHNERS" de corazón-_dijo Kendall-._

_-_wow…jamás creí que alguien como ustedes fueran nuestros fans…me hace sentir especial-_dijo Julieth que se me hace familiar-._

_-_sí, bueno, esto ya me dio asco así que ire a vomitar en mi habitación-_wow Carrie es bastante mala-._

_En eso se va…_

-por lo que veo no le agradamos-_dijo Logan con tristeza-._

_-_ammmm no, no es eso, lo que pasa esque ella es muy fría-_dice Kylie-_tengan paciencia unas 30 veces que la conocen no suele ser tan ruda-.

-en fin ¿Cuándo iremos para allá?-_pregunta Julieth-._

_-_EL ENSAYO CON USTEDES SERA EN 3 DÍAS-_dice Gustavo-._

_-_bien entonces nos vamos pasado mañana-.

-ammmm chicas una cosa más ¿tienen manager?-_pregunta Kelly-._

_-_no-.

-Gustavo pueden quedarse a grabar aquí-_preguntamos-._

_-_¿USTEDES QUIEREN?-.

-si-.

-no-_se escuchó la voz de Carrie-_ .

_2 días después…_

Narración normal:

_Las chicas habían llegado a Roque Records, estaban emocionadas pues serian por primera vez teloneras, pero para nuestra banda principal Big Time Rush no solo tenía sus haters, también tenía sus enemigos además de Hawk y Articus Moon…había alguien más que planeaba algo macabro y probablemente que no tenga perdón._

_En un edificio abandonado…_

-más te vale que esto no sea una broma-.

-relájate te prometí que te ayudaría a cambio de que me consigas un lugar en la producción-_dijo un tipo con una cicatriz en el ojo-._

_-_primero lo que me prometiste-.

-bien, sé que piensas que esto solo existe en las películas de ficción y que tienen un mensaje tonto para las familias –_dijo sacando un baúl viejo-_y tienes derecho pero lo que debes de saber esque en esta ciudad siempre ha tenido sus secretos: si hubo 3 Britney Spears, si Jared Leto encontró la fuente de la juventud o como Victoria Justice ha salido con más chicas que chicos-.

-por favor son solo rumores-.

-¿tú crees?-_arqueo una ceja y abrió el viejo baúl dejando salir polvo y polillas-_si son solo rumores ¿para qué recurriste a mí?-.

-de acuerdo te creo-.

-bien-_saca unas velas, frascos, especias y un anillo viejo-_¿tienes las fotos?-_pregunta-._

_-_sí, toma-_se las da, eran 4 fotos: James, Carlos, Logan Y Kendall-_¿ahora qué?-.

-silencio, preguntas demasiado-_saca un periódico donde salen "THE LIGTHS"-_.

_Empieza a hacer unas "sodas" con las especias, mete la mezcla en los frascos junto con las fotos y al final prende las velas para terminarlas y darle un toque más sutil y delicioso…empieza a decir unas palabras raras con el anillo…y termina._

_-_listo-_le entrega las bebidas-_solo dale estas bebidas en la fiesta y resultara-.

-muy bien-_iba a agarrar las bebidas pero le detiene la mano-._

-quiero mi pago-_pide-._

_-_lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo-_saca una pistola y dispara-._

_En Roque Records…_

_-_MUY BIEN, PERROS Y "TL" UN ULTIMO ENSAYO Y LISTO…AHORA PONGAN MUSICA-_grita Gustavo e indica a los demás a ensayar-._

_-_entran "THE LIGTHS" cantando Piano-.

(Ojo las canciones que pondré para "THE LIGTHS" son supuestamente de ellas obviamente diré quién la canta originalmente ejemplo: Vienna-Ariana Grande)

-Y…AHORA-.

_En eso las chicas entran con niebla y se sientan rápidamente en la escalera…pues era el último ensayo para cantar…el ensayo general para bailar seria en 3 días._

_Piano-Ariana Grande_

_Kylie:_

I could write a song with my new piano

I could sing about how love is a losing battle

Not hard (it's not hard)

it's not hard (it's not hard)

it's not hard (it's not hard)

it's not hard (it's not hard)

_Los chicos solo las veían, con ojos idiotizados pues si aunque tenían novias no dejaban de sentir cosas por ellas…_

_Julieth:_

And i could sing about cupid

And a shooting arrow

In The end, you found out

That my heart was better

Real hard (real hard)

it's so hard (it's so hard)

Real hard (real hard)

it's that hard (it's that hard)

_Logan se había dado cuenta de que Julieth era su hermana, la niña que era más "nerd" que él, la niña que lo venció en muchos concurso incluyendo al niño con el IQ más alto en Minnesota e incluso la niña que le hizo bromas a sus amigos y a él._

_En eso ven a Carrie cantando bien, pues ella les dejo claro que BTR no es de su agrado._

_Carrie:_

But i rather make a song

They can play on the radio

That it makes you wanna dance

Don't it makes you wanna dance

_Jane:_

But i rather

Make a song they play can

On the radio

That make you wanna dance, grabs your love's hand

_Todas:_

So hold up and

Take it trought the nigth

And you should follow trought

To make it alrigth

Now grab's each other's

hands, get'em all

I want to see you rock

To the piano, the piano

_Piano-Ariana Grande_

_Después del ensayo, llego el día de la fiesta de la nueva gira…BTR ya no eran unos niños, así que habría: alcohol._

Narra Kendall:

_Por fin después de tanto, llego el mejor día, he estado esperando este día desde que Salí con Jo, digamos que hoy si estaría con ella "a solas", llegamos a la casa de Griffin, nos avisó que no quería tanto desorden ni que volviéramos a romper sus cosas valiosas…Carlos y Logan…en fin llegamos y era casi idéntica a las fiestas como los ponen en las películas o en los videos de N'sync, eso sí más extremos…vimos muchas personas, los chicos me metieron a un concurso donde tenía que beber muchos tragos de tequila espero que esto no nos afecte la voz._

-VAMOS Kendall…FONDO…FONDO…FONDO…FONDO-_me trague 4 tragos a la vez-_te dije James, que lo lograría, págame-_menciona Carlos-._

_En eso decidimos jugar a la botella, pero esta vez los retos de ahí era o beber un vaso entero de tequila o besar a la ex de tu amigo…preferí el vaso._

_-_te toca Kendall…HASTA EL FONDO…FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, SI LO LOGRO BEBE MAS-_me dijo Jo-._

_Veía cosas borrosas y besaba a Jo intensamente…_

_-_las hice especialmente para ustedes chicos, anda tan solo pruébenlas-.

-no podemos decirte que no-_dice James-_hasta el fondo.

-HASTA EL FONDO-_gritamos y las bebimos-._

_Vi a Logan y Camille sentados sobre la mesa…_

_-_ya no puedo negarlo Logan…eres tan sexy que no puedo olvidarte-_menciona Camille-._

_-_lo mismo digo…bueno tú también eres sexy-.

_Volteo, veo a James y Carlos cantando "Baby" de Justin Bieber…_

_-_BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHHHHHHH…ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ ES MI COMPADRE…ES MI AMIGO…QUE DIGO MI AMIGO, MI HERMANO-_grita Carlos-._

_-_lo mismo di…go…tú vas a ser mi padrino de boda…si me llego a casar-_se empiezan a reír como locos-._

_-_oye muñeco ven aquí-_me dice Jo y me jala hacia al ático-_aquí nadie nos va a molestar-.

_En eso suena mi celular…_

_-_¿hola?-_pregunte todo mareado-_hablas con el rey de Versacces-.

-¿Dónde rayos están?-_._

_-_¿Quién habla?-_menciono mientras Jo besaba mi cuello-_¿eres Willy Wonka?-.

- Soy yo-_reconocí su voz era la de Kylie-_¿acaso están en una fiesta?-.

-no, no, no, estamos en el teatro chino-.

-estas ebrio…ERES UN MENTIROSO DIJISTE QUE NOS VERIAMOS EN NUESTRO DEPARTAMENTO PARA HABLAR SOBRE EL ENSAYO…LLEVAMOS ESPERANDO 2 HORAS-_me comienza a gritar-._

_Jo agarra mi teléfono…_

_-_oye no le grites…zorra… ¿te quedo claro?-.

-OYE NO ME HABLES ASÍ…-.

_En eso cuelga…_

_-_ahora… ¿en que estábamos?-_pregunta picara-._

_-_en esto-_la comienzo a besar-._

_De repente todo se ve borroso y…_

_Al día siguiente…_

_Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…creo que es mi primera "cruda"… ¿Qué rayos? Estoy en el cuarto de Kylie… ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá? me siento diferente… ¿Por qué mis manos son tan pequeñas?, y mis uñas están ¿pintadas de azul?, ¿Desde cuándo me deje crecer tanto el pelo? Mi ropa es de… ¿ONE DIRECTION?...esto me está asustando…está bien Kendall tranquilízate…piensa…ya se…ve al baño, abre la puerta…ahora camina…AUCH…¿Quién rayos deja un rollo de calcetines a medio del baño?, ¿Qué rayos tengo en el pecho? Me toco y son ¿Pechos? ¿Tengo PECHOS? Tal vez debe ser una broma de Carlos…ahora llega hacia el espejo con cuidado…y…NO PUEDE SER…_

El fin…de este episodio…gracias por leerlo déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas. Nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)ATTE: Edna SOMERHALDER JOW HOOD SCHMIDT 


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Que rayos paso?

_Wazza mis camaradas comisarios aquí les traigo el 3° capítulo de esta extraña historia, siento en demorar pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con mi escuela y no he tenido tiempo…antes de comenzar quiero agradecer y mandar un saludo a: __**The Candy Rusher**__ por comentar el episodio anterior y darme animo de seguirla si lees esto eres mi 2° lectora…pero no importa con tener 2 lectoras fieles me da inspiración…en fin sin más que decir empecemos…_

Nota:

*Datos curiosos de las bandas mencionadas*

(Esto significa que aclaro algo)

**Esto es para el Flashback, canciones o comentarios**

_Capítulo 3: ¿Qué rayos paso?_

_Unos días antes…_

_Narra James:_

_La bienvenida estaba lista, solo faltaban las invitadas de honor, THE LIGTHS, esas chicas en serio me traen loco, pero Julieth se me hace bastante familiar, su risa y modo de hablar se parecen a la hermana de Logan. No, no puede ser…desde ese día dudo mucho que ahora sea una sexy chica pop…Carlos me saco de mis pensamientos._

_En eso llega Gustavo con: Paul BAKER _(ojo lo acabo de inventar eh?)_Uno de los productores más importantes de la música ¿Qué hace aquí?_

-PERROS, LES QUIERO PRESENTAR A UN VIEJO AMIGO MIO, EL SEÑOR MAESTRO Paul BAKER-_hace una pausa y una reverencia…al parecer si lo respeta mucho-._

_-_un placer chicos-_lo dice mientras come una pera-_debo decir que son geniales Gustavo hizo un gran trabajo con ustedes, mis respetos-_se inclina-._

_-_es un honor y ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-_pregunta Logan-._

-pues hable con Gustavo, para pedirle permiso si mis clientes podían grabar unas canciones en su estudio-.

-genial, vino Austin Mahone, hace mucho que no lo vemos-_menciona Carlos _(ojo eso también lo invente no se en realidad quien sea el productor de Austin así que solo se me ocurrió eso sigamos)-.

-no-.

-¿entonces quién?-_comenta Kendall pero el señor Paul lo interrumpe-._

_-_me refiero a estos grandes chicos: WE ARE THE NEXT-_cuando dijo eso nos pusimos blancos del miedo y abrimos los ojos, pues la hermana de Carlos está en esa banda y según recuerdo ella era una pesadilla, nos hacía bromas todo el tiempo, una vez Logan no quiso darle de sus palomitas y al día siguiente ella puso su cama en un árbol, Carlos sin querer rompió un poster de ella que era de Dora la exploradora y quemo su casco con un encendedor pequeño, Kendall accidentalmente le tiro un pastel en la cara y ella se vengó rompiéndole toda su colección de Spider-Man _*ojo en la vida real Kendall es súper fan de Spider-Man aunque le tenga miedo a las arañas LOL XD…pero aun así lo amo*_ y lo peor ella uso un vestido color rosa que era ridículo y yo por imbécil me burle de ella, y desperté con un panal de abejas, me moví del susto, tire el panal y todas las abejas me picaron…NUNCA OLVIDARE ESO-_creo que ya los conocen, por lo que me dijo Gustavo-.

-ammmm si-_dije sudando-_¿y están aquí?-.

-si, en unos minutos vendrán-.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_grita Logan _(como en la serie que Logan se altera demasiado, así grita XD su sexy grito jsalhdlglgsalhf ok ya me controlo)-.

-¿pasa algo?-.

-NO…no lo que pasa esque somos fans-_dice Kendall-._

-sí, somos "WATNERS"-_menciona Carlos-._

_-_ah, eso es bueno, ok chicos fue un placer hablar con ustedes, ahora Gustavo ¿podrías enseñarme el estudio mientras recordamos aquel día que conocimos a Ozzy?-.

-OH SI, ESE DÍA QUE TOMO UNA PALA Y LA CONVIRTIO EN ALMOHADA FUE EPICO-.

_Ellos se iban riendo, pero nosotros estábamos asustados…_

_-_chicos, las chicas estarán aquí en 20 minutos-_nos dice Kelly-._

_-_aja-_mencionamos-._

_-_¿están bien?-.

-NO, NO LO ESTAMOS NUESTRA PESADILLA REGRESA Y ESTA VEZ NO TENDRA TANTA PIEDAD-_grita Logan-._

_-_¿Por qué?-.

-si te contamos nunca nos creerás-_le dice Carlos-._

_-_vamos chicos pueden contármelo-.

-bien…todo empezó cuando nosotros teníamos tan solo 8 años…

_**(Flashback):**_

_Era un frio día en Minnesota, los 4 niños jugaban hockey, "de la manera dulce"._

-ja, te gane James-_menciona en el pequeño "Hortence"-._

_-_no, no es cierto tu hiciste trampa-.

-relájense chicos es solo un juego-_menciona Kendall-._

_-_sí, todos sabemos que yo habría ganado-_dice Carlos-._

-CALLATE Carlos-.

_Todos comenzamos a pelear hasta que llega una niña de 6 años…_

_-_OIGAN TONTOS-_volteamos-_YA BASTA DE PELEAR COMO ANIMALES, SI DE POR SI YA PARECEN UNOS, LA GENTE PODRIA LLAMAR A CONTROL DE ANIMALES Y SE LOS LLEVARA-.

-Ángela, ¿Qué haces aquí? ve a casa-_dice Carlos preocupado-._

_-_TU NO ME MANDAS TONTO-_._

_-_sí, soy tu hermano mayor, y digo que vayas a la casa-.

-NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO-.

-oye niña fea, vete a casa nos arruinas el juego-_dijo James-._

_-_vamos James no le digas así, sabemos que la hermana de Carlos es muy fea pero no tienes que decirlo-.

-OIGAN-.

-YO SOLO QUIERO JUGAR CON USTEDES-.

-lo siento, pero el Hockey es solo para los hombres que somos fuertes, no para las niñas débiles-_menciona Logan-._

_-_ESO PIENSAN…bien pero se arrepentirán de haberlo dicho-.

-uy que miedo-.

_En eso Ángela agarra una pala tirada…_

_-_¿Qué harás con eso?-_pregunta Carlos-._

_-_cosas-.

_Después de eso, no sabíamos que nuestra pesadilla iniciara…_

_Empezó a echarnos la culpa de cosas que había hecho ella, nuestros padres le creían porque ella sería incapaz de mentir y que es un Ángel._

_Luego decía que nosotros la tirábamos y le jalamos el pelo._

_Más tarde llego el día de las jugarretas…íbamos iniciar hasta que nos pregunta: ¿puedo jugar? Y nosotros le dijimos que no, que era solo para niños. Se molestó y se fue a su cuarto. Justo cuando iba a sonar la alarma para empezar una red nos levantó._

_-_wow, eso fue divertido, desde ahora haré bromas para siempre-_se fue riendo como psicópata-._

_En eso se puso peor, nos hacía bromas todo el tiempo aun cuando no estábamos en su casa, lo hacía por diversión. Pasamos 3 años así._

_Hasta que un día, leímos sobre una escuela para señoritas en Italia, que estaba aquí en Minnesota buscando nuevas alumnas, en eso hicimos un plan para que se largara de aquí._

_-_OYE ÁNGELA-_grita Logan-._

_-_¿Qué QUIERES TONTO?-.

-ERES TAN, PERO TAN FEA QUE SI ENTRAS A UN CONCURSO DE FEOS TE DICEN NO ACEPTAMOS A PROFESIONALES-.

_Se enojó y bajo para perseguir a Logan, en eso le grita James…_

_-_OYE ÁNGELA HUELES TAN, PERO TAN MAL QUE LA GENTE PIENSA QUE UN ZORILLO HUELE MEJOR QUE TU-.

-DATE POR MUERTO DIAMOND-.

_Luego llega Kendall…_

-OYE ÁNGELA ERES TAN GORDA QUE SI TE CAES DE LA CAMA, TE CAES DE LOS 2 LADOS-.

-VEN AQUÍ KNIGTH-.

_Al final los 3 nos juntamos y mencionamos…_

_-_LES DAS TANTA PENA A TU FAMILIA QUE DICEN QUE ERES ADOPTADA-.

-ESA FUE LA TONTA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO-.

_Corrimos hasta llegar donde estaban los de la escuela, dimos la señal a Carlos, pues el traía unas vendas y sangre falsa…Fuimos hacia él, recordamos que había una pala y la tiramos apropósito para que ella nos quisiera pegar._

_Llegamos por fin…_

_-_muy bien…listos…AHORA-_dicho eso nos colocamos las vendas y la sangre alrededor del cuerpo, nos tiramos al suelo, y vimos que ella se estaba acercando con la pala-_comiencen a gritar-.

-DENSE POR MUERTOS-.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO, NO ESPERA YA, NO ESTO NO ES JUEGO-_ella quedo confundida pues aun no nos hacía nada-._

_El plan funciono, llamamos la atención de ellos, y vieron lo que queríamos se acercaron…_

_-_Señorina ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-_dice una señora con acento italiano-._

-nada-.

-NO DIGA MENTIRAS, VENGA CON NOSOTROS-.

_Estábamos felices pues si resulto, nos levantaron y llevaron a nuestras casas…_

_Estuvieron peleando nuestros padres con ellos, y al fin paso…_

_Decidieron llevarla…_

_-_NO, NO QUIERO IR, QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ-.

-Ángela, escúchame nos has decepcionado, estarás en ese lugar hasta que aprendas a comportarte-_dijo Sylvia su madre-._

_-_PAPI, DILE QUE NO ME LLEVEN-.

-estarás bien, hija te visitaremos-.

-NOOOOOOO, NO ME LLEVEN, ¿Quién LES DIJO ESO?-.

_Volteo hacia nosotros…_

_-_USTEDES…USTEDES FUERON…ME LAS PAGARAN CUANDO VUELVA ME VENGARE DE USTEDES TONTOS, ESTUPIDOS…-_y la metieron a un auto con todas sus cosas-._

_Ese día también se llevaron a la hermana de Logan…por haber creado una bomba de mostaza que destruyó la mitad de la casa…Su padre no tenía idea de que mandaron a su princesa a ese internado y dejo a la mama de Logan, nunca la perdonaría por lo que hizo._

_**(Fin del Flashback).**_

-¿Cómo PUDIERON HACERLE ESO?-_nos grita Kelly-._

_-_estábamos cansados de ella-.

-pero esta vez regresa…y NO TENDRA PIEDAD NOS MATARA SOY DEMASIADO HERMOSO PARA MORIR-_grite alterado y escucho una voz femenina-._

_-_sigues siendo el mismo nene egocéntrico de siempre-.

_Voltee y no había nada, llega Paul emocionado…_

_-_llegaron mis chicos, Big Time Rush, ellos son We Are The Next-_dice Paul emocionado y vimos como entraban…parecían que caminaban en cámara lenta_ (ya saben cómo esas entradas dramáticas en cámara lenta)-.

-¿o soy o caminan lento?-_me pregunta Carlos-._

_-_caminan lento-_conteste-._

_-_Vaya, vaya pero si son Big Time Rush-_dice un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro _(era parecido a Ian Somerhalder sjashgdkafskfgksargvkavubavbdf chequeto bebe)-debo decir que es un honor no tocar con ustedes-_se ríe-. _

-DISCULPA-_gritamos, nos ofendió y confundió-._

_-_tranquilos chicos, sean amables recuerden que este es su estudio-_nos defiende Paul-._

_-_nos presentaremos: él es mi hermano gemelo Jeffrey, el baterista-_señala a un chico rubio-_él es Grey, el tecladista-_señala a un chico con peinado de Harry Styles-_Mark nuestro otro guitarrista-_un chico con pelo puntiagudo-_nuestra bajista querida y consentida que creo que ya la conocen, Ángela-_la señala y nos saluda tiernamente nos asustamos e hicimos para atrás-_y yo soy su servidor Blake el vocalista y guitarrista-.

-es no una lástima no tocar con ustedes-_dice Jeffrey-._

_-_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_se comienzan a reír-._

_-_chicos recuerden que yo soy quienes los hizo famoso así que trátenlos bien, Kelly ¿me podrías traer 2 cafés en el estudio 2?-.

-en seguida señor Baker-_se van y nos dejan solos con ellos-._

_-_ha pasado mucho tiempo-_dice Ángela vimos que traía una chaqueta con gorro y unos lentes-._

_-_si…ammmm no sigues enojada por lo que veo-_dijo Logan y volteamos enojados pues tal vez se lo recordaría-._

_-_enojada ¿Por qué?-.

-Angie, quítate esa chaqueta, tal vez te quieran ver "menos fea"-_dice Mark al parecer Ángela les conto todo lo que paso-._

_En eso se quita los lentes oscuros dejando ver lindos ojos oscuros, se quita la gorra dejando ver un lindo y largo cabello negro con azul y finalmente deja esa chaqueta de 5SOS, vimos su cuerpo…y…WOW…quedamos boca abiertos._

-¿les sigue pareciendo fea?-_dijo Grey-._

_-_para nada…-_dijo Kendall a lo cual gano un zape de Carlos-._

-no sigo enojada, eso paso hace años, así que ¿paz?-_levanto su mano-._

_Nos quedamos callados, hasta que vimos que sus amigos nos amenazaron…_

-PAZ-_dijimos-._

_Actualmente…_

_Narra Kendall:_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… ¿Qué RAYOS ES ESTO? NO PUEDE SER…DEBE DE SER UN SUEÑO…ABRE LA MALDITA LLAVE DEL LAVABO…ME METO EN EL AGUA FRIA POR 6 SEGUNDOS…VOLTEO AL ESPEJO Y NADA….GOLPEATE IDIOTA…NADA AHORA SI GRITA…._

_-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_mi voz se escucha femenina…ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE Kylie-_mi cara…mis dedos…mi…NOOOOO…-_mi "AMIGO" me toco y…-_ahhhhhh no está-_comienzo a llorar-_LOS CHICOS-_salgo del cuarto, me doy cuenta que estoy en el departamento de las chicas-_JAMES, Carlos, LOGAN-_grito y nadie contesta tal vez sea el único de la banda así, seguí buscando hasta que alguien llama-._

_-_¿Qué?-_escucho la voz de Jane-._

_-_¿Dónde estás?-.

-aquí-.

_La busco y ahí está acostada en el sillón._

_-_Jane, despierta-.

_Le digo y me golpea la mano._

_-_Kylie ¿de qué hablas? soy James-_se destapa y es Jane…ay no pobre James-._

_-_¿James?-.

-¿sí?-.

-¿te das cuenta en dónde estamos?-_pregunte con sutileza -._

_-_wow estamos en su departamento…pero como…-_se mira las manos-_mis manos tienen manicure-_se toca el pelo-_mi pelo es rizado-_se toca el pecho-_AHHHHHH TENGO MELONES EN EL PECHO ¿O QUE RAYOS? MI VOZ ¿Qué LE PASA A MI VOZ?-_se empieza a asustar-._

_-_tranquilo James-.

-Kylie ¿Qué es esto?-.

-no soy, Kylie-_hago una pausa-_ soy Kendall-_le digo y se empieza a reír-._

_-_ya veo esto es una broma, bien chicos se acabó-.

-James ven conmigo-.

_Lo llevo hacia el baño de Kylie…y ve su reflejo en el espejo…_

_-_lo ves…James…-.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_grita-._

_-_sabía que reaccionarias así-.

-debe ser un sueño-.

-no, no lo es, ya lo intente y es real…-.

-¿Cómo RAYOS PASO?-.

-no lo sé-.

_Se queda callado y se sienta en el W.C…_

_-_entonces…-_hace una pausa-_significa ¿Qué nos quedaremos así permanentemente?-_pregunta con cara de desilusionado-._

_-_no sé qué decirte...-.

_Quedamos un buen rato en silencio, en sonó un celular…_

_RING…RING…RING…_

_-_contesta-_me dice James-._

_-_¿hola?-.

-DIME POR FAVOR QUE ES UN MALDITO SUEÑO-_escuche mi voz, pero llorando-_ESTOY CONFUNDIDA-.

-¿Kylie?-.

-…-.

EL FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEERLO SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI, DEBO AVISAR QUE TAL VEZ ESTE FUERA POR UN TIEMPO, NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SERA POR MUCHO EH?, QUISE DEJARLES ESTE EPISODIO. ¿Qué PASARA CON Kendall Y JAMES? ¿Dónde ESTARAN Carlos Y LOGAN? ¿Quién LES HIZO ESO? ¿Por qué HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS? TODO ESTO LO SABRAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, COMO VUELVO DECIR GRACIAS A THE CANDY RUSHER POR COMENTAR EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR. NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA… Sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW) ATTE. Edna SOMERHALDER JOW SCHMIDT HOOD 


	4. Chapter 4: Armando el rompecabezas

Wazza camaradas comisarios, les he traído el 4° episodio de esta rara e interesante historia LOL, agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron, he decidido que será un 2x1 , exacto 2 episodios en 1 día así que espero que les guste espero con ansias sus reviews…sin más que decir…EMPECEMOS…

Nota:

*Datos curiosos de las bandas mencionadas*

(Esto significa que aclaro algo)

**Esto es para los flashback, canciones y comentarios.**

Capítulo 4: Armando el rompecabezas

_Unos días antes…_

_Narra Logan:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, mi hermana, esa niña que por un largo tiempo le tuve envidia, siempre fue la consentida de mi "padre", fue la favorita de la clase, e incluso me quito el título de: "El niño con el IQ más grande de Minnesota", y ahora henos aquí, los 2 cantando y bailando para mucha gente._

_Jamás pensé que le gustara cantar…CLARO…ahora todo tiene sentido, en esa escuela no solo se les educaba a las niñas, les ensañaba las bellas artes, y con esa voz que escuche que se parece a la de Adele, ¿Quién no querría escucharla?_

_En eso la veo, en frente de mí comiendo unas Pringles (_para los que no saben las pringles son unas papas de harina que están dentro de un tubo)_ estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono…desde ese ensayo que tuvimos para la prueba de sonido me di cuenta que era mi hermanita, DECIDIDO, ire a hablarle, y le diré que me explique todo…o tal vez la ponga nerviosa para que me diga la verdad._

_Me acerco hacia ella, me ve y trata de masticar la pringle (_ósea casi se ahoga por la impresión)_._

_-_ammm si claro luego te llamo…si…yo también…adiós-_colgó y dejo a un lado su teléfono, me pregunto con quién rayos hablo_-hola Logan-_me sonríe-_¿quieres una?-_me invito de sus papas-_.

-no, gracias ya sabes que soy alérgico a la masa que le ponen-_mencione para ver si dice la verdad, veo que se pone nerviosa-._

_-_¿en serio? Wow, no sabías que eras alérgico-_se come una-_¿Qué pasa?-_me pregunto-._

_-_sabes…te llamas igual a un familiar mío…-.

-ammmm en serio ¿Quién? ¿Tu abuela? ¿Prima?-.

-de hecho a mi hermana-_miro sus ojos azules, que como tengo lógica obviamente son pupilentes-_y es una gran coincidencia, porque ella también estudio en el mismo internado que tu-.

_Miraba sus expresiones, mi plan funcionaba, la ponía nerviosa…_

_-_no me suena…-_en eso se empieza a alejar-._

_-_de seguro la has visto-_comienzo a seguirla-_ pelo castaño,-_empieza a correr más rápido-_ ojos cafés,-_se dirige hacia el baño pero me le atravieso para que no entre_-tenemos la misma sonrisa,-_seguía evitándome, pero sé que con esa palabra daría resultado_-…ah y ella es una **"nerd"**-.

-HORTENCE LORCUS (ojo eso de "Lorcus" es un nombre que invente no es el segundo nombre de Logan en la serie) MITCHELL, JAMÁS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS S DECIRME NERD-_grito, sabía que eso nunca fallaría-._

_-_Lo sabía…-_inclino la cabeza-_ahora dime ¿Por qué RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE INICIASTE UNA BANDA? YO TE HABRIA DADO CONSEJOS-_me exalte mucho-._

_-_¿Y ESO COMO PARA QUE? HARIAS LO MISMO DE NUEVO, TE ENOJARIAS Y TRATARIAS DE CONVENCERME DE QUE LO DEJARA-.

-HE CAMBIADO…-.

-AL IGUAL QUE YO, PASE CASI 7 AÑOS EN ESE MALDITO INTERNADO, LOS DEMAS ME MOLESTABAN TUVE QUE CAMBIAR…-.

-por ti, papa nos abandonó-_mencione eso y se puso a llorar_ -.

-no fue mi culpa…FUE TU CULPA, ME TENIAS ENVIDIA, TEMIAS A QUE FUERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU, TU HICISTE QUE MAMA Y LA ABUELA ME ENVIARAN A ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR, POR TI EL NO HA VUELTO NI VOLVERA-.

_Por más que destete y me duela admitir, tiene razón…_

_-_no me dejabas en paz…-.

-¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?-.

-las bromas ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-.

-ah ahora resulta que yo era el caos de la familia-_se comienza a acercar-_tu no eras un ángel…y si te hice sentir mal, por hacer casi las mismas cosas que tú, fue porque yo te admiraba-.

_Iba a hablar, hasta que me Kelly llega…_

_-_Julieth, Gustavo te llama, dice que quiere que hagas un…-_sube la cabeza y ve que Julieth estaba llorando-_¿estás bien?-_se acerca hacia ella-_¿paso algo?-_me pregunta con "la cara" _(ya saben esas caras que hace Kelly en la serie XD)_-._

_-_ammm yo…-_Julieth me interrumpe-._

_-_no, no es nada, el no hizo nada, al contrario trato de tranquilizarme-_wow-._

_-_bien, te llevare al estudio con un vaso de agua-.

_Creí que me delataría, cuando éramos niños siempre me delataba, veo que si cambio mucho…_

_Se voltea y me da una leve sonrisa…_

_El día de la fiesta…_

Narra Julieth:

_Las chicas y yo estábamos teniendo una pequeña pijamada, Kylie nos dijo que Kendall y los demás están en una fiesta, nos quedamos decepcionadas, si, pero eso no evitaría que no nos pudiéramos divertirnos, jugamos mucho con los posters que teníamos, abro mi mochila y saco un poster de uno de mis futuros esposos: Michael Gordon Clifford _(Es Michael de 5 Seconds Of Summer) * ese es su nombre completo* _, recuerdo que fui a un concierto de ellos por primera vez, la noche que nos fugamos fue por verlos, aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo cuándo me subió al escenario: __**"No importa lo que te digan o hagan, eres hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, si te vuelvo a ver…te prometo que serás mi novia"**__ he visto que no suele ser así en las entrevistas, pero eso fue lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho, menciono lo de hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, porque varias chicas se enojaron y me gritaron que era una __**"nerd" "4 ojos" o "traga libros" **__en ese entonces aun usaba los lentes…desde ese día me sentí bien, especial…wow, de repente suena mi celular…_

_RING…RING…RING…RING_

-¿hola?-.

-hey, ¿Cómo estas mi Juls-Juls?-.

_Era mi mejor amiga desde el internado, Ángela, la hermana menor de Carlos…ella y yo nos escapamos de la escuela para ver a nuestros 5SOS…_

_-_Angie, ha pasado mucho, no sabes cuánto te extraño-.

-sí, igual yo, y ¿Qué tal todo?-.

-vamos bien, estamos en un pijamada-.

-agh, como me gustaría en este momento estar en una pijamada, pero debo grabar unos solos de bajo y terminar la prueba de sonido…-.

-wow-.

-si…-_hace una pausa-_ammmm ¿Logan ya lo sabe?-.

-sí, él lo descubrió, hubo gritos…-.

-si no quieres contarlo, está bien-.

-ok…y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué se siente ser telonera de 5 Seconds Of Summer?-_escuche una risita-._

_-_no tengo palabras para describirlo, los chicos son grandiosos, casi me desmayo al ver a Calum en frente de mi…-_se queda sin aire-_¿no estarás enojada oh si?-.

-no para nada, sé que me presentaras a Mike, así que no estoy enojada, excepto Carrie-.

-¿EN SERIO LE SIGUES HABLANDO A ESA LUNATICA?-.

-no es tan mala-.

-si tú lo dices…-_en eso deja de hablar, pero se escucha una voz conocida-_ Angie, ¿vienes al ensayo?-_Dios Mío, es la voz de Mike-_ammmm si en un momento Mike-.

-¿está contigo? ¿Qué ropa está usando? ¿Sigue teniendo el pelo rojo? ¿Huele bien?-_me quede sin aire-._

_-_primero que nada, relájate, 1: si, 2: tiene puesto una camisa negra con la bandera de Inglaterra, pantalones negros y botas cafés,*de hecho eso uso durante una twitcam el 15-07-13 a excepción de las botas, ese día él estaba descalzo* 3: si y 4: pese a que está sudando, huele bastante bien-_se queda callada-_si quieres verlo, sal de la fiesta, y haz nuestro pequeño truco que usamos para ir al concierto-.

_Hace mucho que no rompo las reglas…pero era mi segunda oportunidad para volver a ver a Michael…no quiero decepcionar a las demás… ¿Qué HAGO?-._

_-_Juls, recuerda esto: **"Porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas" ***es una parte de la canción de 5SOS que se llama **"Good Girls"***, en fin tengo que irme, tú decides, adiós-.

_Me quedo callada, y se corta la llamada…_

_-_Julieth ven acá, vamos a ver el Conjuro-.

-de acuerdo…-.

_Pasaron los minutos y Angie me mandó un mensaje:_

"_**4 canciones más y nos vamos… ¿vendrás? O ¿solo dirás que nuestra frase es un asco?**_

_**Atte. Angie"**_

_-_¿Qué pasa?-_me pregunta Jane-._

_-_nada…-_guardo mi celular-_es solo que ya me dio sueño…ire a mi habitación-.

-Dios, Julieth ¿a quién quieres engañar?-_me grita Carrie-._

_-_¿a qué te refieres?-_le pregunta Kylie-._

_-_no se va a dormir…-_creo que me descubrió-_le dio miedo la película-_uff-._

_-_está bien me descubrieron-.

-jajajajajajajajajaja Julieth eres una miedosa-_Jane se empieza a reír-._

_Me voy de ahí dejándolas solas, cerré mi cuarto, con seguro, según ellas ronco mucho, así que pongo una grabación repetitiva de unos ronquidos de mi profesor de natación, pongo una almohada, saco una peluca y la pongo, me quito la pijama, me coloco algo casual y rockero, abro las ventanas y bajo de ahí con cuidado y sin hacer ruidos, sin querer a la hora de bajarme rompí una rama que las chicas escucharon y se asomaron por la ventana._

_-_¿hola?- (ojo aquí ellas no se hospedan en Palm Woods) _Jane se asoma-._

_Como ella bajaría la vista, decide hacer la imitación exacta de un búho…_

_-_malditas aves-_olvide que ella odia las aves desde esa excursión al norte de Italia…-._

_Me paro de ahí rápidamente y le mando un mensaje a Angie:_

"_**Lograste convencerme llegare ahí en unos minutos trata de detener a Mike"**_

_Minutos más tarde…_

_Veo a Angie parada ahí, con su estuche de bajo, le grito y en un instante ya nos estábamos abrazando…en serio la extrañaba mucho._

-al fin llegas-.

-lo siento por accidente me tropecé con alguien… ¿aún está aquí?-_pregunte entusiasmada-._

_-_sí, ve por tu hombre está acomodando sus cosas para irse-.

_Decido entrar, lo busque por un buen rato, y ahí estaban los demás, vi a Luke con su sexy perforación *_Luke tiene una perforación en el labio*,_ vi a Ashton que debo admitir que también estoy enamorada de él estaba acomodando su bandana _(paliacate o trapo decorado) _y a Calum con su fleco largo y con mechones rubios *_antes Calum no tenía nada de eso en el pelo, pero dicen que Michael lo convenció para pintarse el pelo* _me quede inmóvil, hasta que siento que alguien me empuja._

_-_camina-_me dice Angie-_OIGAN CHICOS AQUÍ ESTA MI AMIGA JULS-JULS-_¿Qué?-._

_Eso hizo que los chicos me voltearon a ver…_

_Y por fin llego, veo a Mike, me vio y me reconoció…dio una leve sonrisa y se me acerco…_

_-_si no me equivoco, te hice una promesa hace mucho en Milán, Italia-_me susurro en el oído y no lo podía creer, si se acordó porque ni si quiera le había dicho a Angie lo que me dijo aquel día…Julieth te prometiste que no volverías a ser como Logan, por lo que Angie tiene razón a veces las chicas buenas debemos ser malas-._

_Actualmente…_

_Narra Kendall:_

-¿Kylie?-.

_-_¿Quién más iba a hacer imbécil?-_la escuche y estaba llorando y alterada-._

_-_tranquila… ¿en dónde estás?-_nada de esto podría empeorar-._

- SOLO SE QUE DESPERTE CON UNA MUJER A MI LADO, Y ESTA BUSCANDOME-_Ay Dios, es cierto estuve con Jo-_Y ESTOY DESNUDA…O DESNUDO…DIOS YA NO SE QUIEN SOY-.

-debe estar en la casa de Griffin-_me dice James, pues ese fue el último lugar donde estuvimos-._

_-_¿ES JANE?-.

-no, es James,-_me quede callado por un momento-_¿has visto a alguien más?-.

-además de tu novia, no-_tenía que pensar en algo rápido, lo peor esque no sabía dónde estaba Logan _(ja, ni crean que le agregue un momento Kogan eh? Ni crean XD)_-._

_-_ este lugar es enorme y…-_en eso la interrumpen, se escucha la voz de Jo-._

_-_Kendall, ¿Dónde ESTAS? AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO-_grita-_quiero enseñarte algo…-(.-.)-.

_-_escóndete-.

-es lo que voy a hacer…y ¿ustedes ya encontraron a Carrie o Julieth?-.

-no…escucha se me ocurrió algo…busca a las demás, y nos veremos en Palm Woods-_menciona James por fin tuvo una gran idea-._

_-_bien pensado James…los veremos en 20…-_se escucha que algo se cayó-_ o tal vez unos 30 minutos, adiós-.

_En eso Kylie cuelga el teléfono…_

_-_¿ahora qué?-.

-ahora solo hay que llamar a los demás…tenemos 30 minutos máximo-.

_Nos pusimos a buscar como locos, pues su departamento era bastante grande, y al parecer no fuimos los únicos en tener una fiesta…_

_-_Carrie-_James grito y luego se tocó la garganta-_no tolero tener esta voz-_se queja-._

_-_¿y tú crees que yo disfruto tener esto?-_señalo mis…pechos: s-._

_-_Oigan no hagan tanto ruido-_escuchamos la voz de Carrie-._

_-_haz otro ruido-_le susurro a James-._

_Saca un sartén de la cocina y golpea la mesa con eso…_

_-_paren con eso, quiero dormir-_seguimos la voz y la encontramos cerca de un montón de maquillaje-._

_-_Carrie, despierta tenemos que explicarte algo importante-_la muevo para que se despertara-._

_-_estás loca, desde cuándo parezco una chica…-_deja de hablar y se queda mirando el cuarto-_¿a qué horas llegue a este lugar?-_se toca la garganta-_y mi voz ahora es ¿aguda?-.

-Kendall esto me asusta-_me susurra James-._

_-_¿Kendall?-_pregunta-_¿Por qué mi pelo es tan largo?-.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-soy…Carlos-.

_Narra Julieth:_

_Desperté con un dolor de cabeza…que raro no bebí nada en la noche, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?, tengo una sábana en mi cintura, y…Camille… ¿Camille? La novia de Logan…esto comienza a asustarme, ¿Dónde está Michael? En eso siento que Camille se mueve, ESTA DESNUDA…ahhhhhh tranquila, solo párate, mis manos son como las de Logan…que rayos este no es mi pecho, ¿desde cuándo tengo un lavadero?_ (ósea abdominales) _toco mi cara y se siente diferente, mi cabello es más corto, muy bien Juls vas a deslizar tus manos hacia…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, necesito un espejo urgente…pero primero tapa esa cosa…dejo a Camille sola y trato de buscar el baño_.

_Lo encuentro, y entro, ahora prende la luz, y ¿Logan que haces?... espera…mueve la mano derecha, hace lo mismo, ahora salta, lo hace otra vez, toca el espejo, no veo que sea el…tócate el cabello…ay no…_

_-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_grito y se escucha la voz de Logan-_¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_en eso tocan la puerta-._

_-_¿Logan estas bien?-_es Camille trata de actuar normal-_.

-ammm si, esque creí ver algo raro-_muy raro-_.

-de acuerdo estaré aquí…-.

-claro-.

_Se aleja, y salgo rápido del baño, trato de buscar la ropa de Logan para irme de aquí, veo una camisa…me acerco y si es su camisa. La iba agarrar hasta que una mano me lo impide y me jala…_

_-_no hagas ruido-_me dice…Kendall y él estaba semi DESNUDO, tenía una toalla en la cintura,_ (oh Kendall *_* una cosa que deben saber esque Kendall es mi BTR favorito)_-_¿acaso te has puesto colorado?-_me pregunta-._

_-_¿Qué haces?-.

-ocultándome de Jo-.

_No entendía porque lo hacia creí que la amaba mucho, vimos que se fue al otro lado de la casa, me quita su mano de mi boca…o la de Logan…o de ambos…YA ME CONFUNDI._

_-_qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito explicarte algo, pero antes vístete Logan-.

_Se estaba vistiendo…hasta que decido decirle la verdad…_

-ammm si…en realidad no soy Logan-.

-te refieres…-.

Narra James:

_Tratábamos de tranquilizar a Carlos, pero era inútil, le explicamos cómo despertamos pero tenía la misma pregunta que nosotros: ¿Cómo paso? _

_Hubo un momento en que lloro, afortunadamente tenemos a Kendall con su sermón de líder, y lo tranquilizamos ahora solo teníamos que encontrar a Logan, Kylie nos envió un mensaje, nos dijo que Julieth está en su cuarto._

_Nos dirigimos y estaba cerrado con seguro._

_-_aun lado muchachos, yo me encargo-_dice Carlos, vimos que trato de sacar su casco, solo que estaba vez no lo tenía-_bien sin casco-_dijo y patea la puerta, y si, la "abrió"-._

_Entramos y la vimos, aun dormía…_

_-_muy bien despiértenla y veremos que rayos usar-_comento Kendall-._

_La movimos por un buen rato, y nada, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que en su cama solo había una almohada con una peluca._

_-_MALDICION-_grita Carlos me sorprendí pues no suele decir eso-._

_-_¿Qué pasa?-_nos dice Kendall -._

_-_Julieth no está-_voltee y vi que traía puesto una camisa de 1D y un short de mezclilla-_¿de dónde sacaste eso?-_pregunte evitándome reír-_.

-eso es de Kylie-_dice Carlos-._

_-_si bueno no hay nada más para vestir, ustedes también tendrán que usar su ropa…ESPEREN COMO QUE NO ESTA-.

-al parecer se escapó-.

-DIOS…NO PUEDO CON ESTO…-_Carlos se empieza a desperar de nuevo-._

_-_Carlos tranquilo…pensemos…-_fue interrumpido por un tono de celular-_es un mensaje de Kylie -.

-¿Qué dice?-.

-dice que encontró a Logan…pero que Julieth está en su cuerpo…-_nos asustamos no mucho, pero nos asustamos-_significa que Logan está en el cuerpo de Julieth, Carrie en el de Carlos…-.

-y Jane está en el tuyo-_me dice Carlos-._

_Nos quedamos en shock…y recordé el ensayo._

_-_por poco lo olvido…tenemos el ensayo-.

-es cierto…pero no podemos ir…tenemos que encontrar a Logan-_dice Kendall-._

_-_te refieres encontrarlo en el cuerpo de Julieth-_comenta Carlos-._

_-_le enviare un mensaje a Kylie-.

-esto es tan confuso-_mencione-._

_-_es como **"armar un rompecabezas" **es confuso-_dice Carlos-._

EL FIN DE ESTE EPISODIO, GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ¿Qué PASARA? RECUERDEN QUE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO EH? UN SALUDO PARA TODA MI RUSHER FAMILY. NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA SAYOO (DOUBLERAINBOW) ATTE. Edna SOMERHALDER JOW SCHMIDT HOOD 


End file.
